Son démon aux yeux sombres
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant OST, les pensées d'Angelica alors qu'elle revoit Jack, écrit pour la communauté 10 choix sur le thème Démon


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici une petite histoire assez courte sur Angie et Jack, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et.. reviews ?**_

**Son démon aux yeux sombres**

Le sommeil la fuie depuis qu'il est à bord. Pourtant, elle s'était préparée à le revoir et même plus que ça. Elle a endossé ses vêtements, mimés ses attitudes, s'est déguisée pour devenir un autre lui. Mais, malgré tous ces préparatifs, elle n'a pu éviter le trouble en se retrouvant face à lui pour la première fois depuis des années. La première fois depuis qu'il l'a abandonnée sur une plage déserte.

Assise dans son lit étroit, Angelica ne peut s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Là où il l'a embrassée sans prévenir comme la première fois. Sa bouche porte encore la saveur de rhum qu'il emporte partout avec lui et elle se déteste de ressentir cela à nouveau. Elle se méprise du désir qui s'est réveillé en elle.

Angelica jette un regard hésitant vers la porte. Ce serait tellement simple de la franchir pour aller le retrouver dans le hamac sur lequel ses hommes l'ont jeté, inconscient. Tellement facile de céder au désir qui lui tord les reins depuis qu'elle l'a revu. Il est si proche que s'en est presque insupportable.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse ça ? » lâche-t-elle avec dépit.

Depuis qu'il l'a quittée, elle a connu des dizaines d'hommes, eut de nombreux amants, pourtant, face à lui elle est toujours la novice qu'il a arrachée à son couvent. Voilà pourquoi céder à son désir serait une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

_Le lendemain,_

La sensation de la barre du Queen Anne entre ses mains la rassure un peu. Ici, elle n'est plus une innocente naïve dont on abuse, elle est la seconde du navire le plus redouté des océans maintenant que Davy Jones ne commande plus le Hollandais Volant.

Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui, ses yeux le cherchent dans la foule des marins qui s'entassent sur le pont. La voile qui la dissimule aux regards se soulève un peu et elle l'aperçoit. Il est à genoux sur le pont, une brosse à la main. Elle se réjouit de son humiliation mais une part d'elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir des regrets. Après tout, elle l'a piégé et trahi pour l'enrôler malgré lui sur son navire. Un juste retour des choses pour ce qu'il lui a fait mais tout de même, elle ne peut s'en persuader tout à fait.

A l'abri derrière l'écran protecteur que lui procure la voile, elle l'observe. Ses yeux suivent les contours de son visage, descendent jusqu'à son torse que sa chemise entrouverte lui révèle. Sur ce dernier, il y a deux impacts de balle, elle le sait. C'est elle qui les lui a faits après l'avoir surpris dans les bras d'une catin à Saint Domingue. Avant de le retrouver dans sa chambre et de succomber à nouveau à son charme….

Il lève les yeux vers elle et elle se trouble. Toujours le même regard envoutant, les mêmes prunelles sombres qui promettent des délices qu'il est incapable d'offrir bien longtemps.

Angelica soupire et se force à détourner son regard de lui. La distance qu'elle a mise entre eux en l'enrôlant ne peut être franchie. Et du reste elle ne le désire pas, enfin presque pas. Elle a d'autres objectifs, elle doit sauver son père, quoiqu'il en coute, même si pour cela elle doit refouler son envie de lui.

_Le soir,_

Elle est à nouveau seule dans son lit étroit. Elle somnole sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à lui. Mentalement, elle parcourt à nouveau le chemin qu'ils ont suivi. Vin, danse, séduction….

Le matelas ploie brutalement à ses côtés et elle reconnait son odeur.

« Jack, si c'est un rêve tu peux garder tes bottes, si ça n'en est pas un…

- C'en est un. »

Surprise par sa voix elle ouvre brutalement les yeux. Il est là, il est à ses côtés. Dehors, des cris résonnent.

« Je suis venu te dire que nous prenons le contrôle de ce navire, reste en dehors de ça » Lui lance t-il avant de sortir, la laissant seule une fois de plus.

Un cri de rage échappe à Angelica, elle aurait dû se douter, savoir qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Depuis toujours il est celui qui lui arrache sa lumière pour l'entrainer vers ses ténèbres, il est son seul amour. Son démon aux yeux sombres.


End file.
